


The Devil Who Lived

by Lich_Lord_Malathrax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lich_Lord_Malathrax/pseuds/Lich_Lord_Malathrax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the battle at Hogwarts a very different Harry Potter finds himself in Japan on a mission to hunt down the last of the Dark Lords followers. Old enemies become allies, throw some Angels and Demons in the mix and Harry's world just got a whole lot bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was it.

He had finally tracked down the last of Voldemort’s followers. After the war most of the Dark Lord’s followers were either dead or captured and sentenced to a lifelong imprisonment in Azkaban.

It had been a year since the battle for Hogwarts and in that time Harry had helped capture, or in some cases even kill, those who escaped in the aftermath of the battle.

Usually he gave them a choice: surrender and get a fair trial or fight and risk death. This time there would be no such choice, the monster he was hunting didn’t deserve to live. Not after killing _her_. Not after killing Ginny. Fenrir Greyback would die that day.

This was it.

His endless search had finally paid off. After a year of scouring the planet he had finally found him, in a little town in Japan; Kuoh town.

_‘Full moon, he will be at his strongest tonight’_ Not that it mattered, after the part of Voldemort’s soul was removed his magical core was finally capable of maturing. For years the horcrux had leeched of his magical power, never really allowing it to reach its full potential. He wasn’t quite at Dumbledore’s level yet, but in time he would probably surpass the old man. Especially since he awakened the power the Dark Lord knew not.

It wasn’t love.

It was a Sacred Gear, the Zenith Tempest or The Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder. Unlike most Sacred Gears it didn’t have a physical manifestation, no gauntlet or sword, no shield or armor. It was only noticeable by one little thing: a scar. The scar on Harry’s forehead everyone thought was a result of the Dark Lord’s failed assassination, the scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

They found themselves in what appeared to be one of the richer parts of the town. The werewolf hadn’t noticed the young wizard’s presence yet. In fact, it looked like the monster was tracking something or someone himself.

The beast sniffed the air and slowly a wolfish grin appeared on its face. _‘Has he noticed me?’_ For a second Harry thought he was discovered despite his notice-me-not charms. But Fenrir didn’t turn to Harry, instead it slowly stalked towards one of the more luxurious houses. Whatever he was looking for, he had found it.

_‘Time to make a move, if anyone is going to die today, it’s him.’_ Harry thought, raising his left hand like he was trying to grab the sky itself. Clouds began to form above the town, covering the moon and stars. Thunder began to rumble through the sky and rain fell down from the heavens as if obeying the young Potter’s command.

This was it.

He stretched out his right hand palm up as if trying to catch something. A magic circle appeared a few inches above his hand and out of it fell a sword. It was neither Holy nor Demonic, but Magic. A sword fashioned by Goblins from pure silver and rubies, infused with the magic of one of the greatest wizards of all time; Godric Gryffindor. It fell down and as if he had done it a thousand times already his hand closed around the hilt.

If the sudden thunderstorm hadn’t alerted the powerful werewolf, the summoning magic would. The beasts head snapped back and his eyes went wide at the sight of Harry as he summoned the storm and sword.

**“Potter!”** It came out more like a growl than a word. Wasting no time Fenrir turned around and began running as fast as he could, ready to rip the boys throat out.

Harry calmly raised the sword towards the night sky and a bolt of lightning crashed down on the tip of the blade with a mighty crack. The blade instantly absorbed the bolt and was crackling with energy. He pointed the blade at the advancing werewolf and released the lightning it had absorbed.

Fenrir didn’t even bother to try and dodge the attack, being a werewolf he had a natural resistance to magic. Especially on this night, the full moon allowing him to turn into a huge half-wolf half-human hybrid, his power was at its peak. It had been years since he had to dodge a spell.

He should have dodged this one.

The bolt crashed into his shoulder, nearly ripping it clean of and sending the werewolf flying through the air. He crashed to the ground hard, rolling a couple of feet before coming to a stop.

This was it.

Harry walked to the semi-conscious wolfman who was clutching his shoulder in pain and raised his sword. “She was my world, and you took her from me.”

**“That’s what all this is about?”** Fenrir managed to growl out in between rapid shallow breaths **“The Granger girl? And here I thought you were trying to protect the traitors who live here.”**

“I have no idea who you’re talking about,” Harry replied “Who lives here?”

Fenrir took advantage of the moment of hesitation, and with surprising speed he jumped up and bit Harry deep in the shoulder.

Harry cried out and sent another bolt of lightning into the injured werewolf, sending him crashing into the ground again. Instead of hesitating again, he immediately swung his sword towards the wolfs neck.

It cut through flesh and bone like butter.

It was finally over, he had finally avenged Ginny.

With the adrenaline of battle over the wound began to take its toll. He could feel blood seeping out of it and the venom from a werewolf bite spreading through him. Unlike most stories a werewolf bite didn’t mean you would become one yourself. Most of the time it would kill you.

His knees gave way and he fell to the ground. His vision became blurry and he was starting to lose consciousness. _‘Ginny, I’m finally going to join you in the next great adventure’_

This was it.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift away into the darkness he heard a voice. He recognized it all too well, how could he ever forget the sound of the arrogant prat’s voice?

“Potter?”

Harry opened his eyes all the way again and confirmed his suspicion.

“Draco?”

Before he finally gave in to the urge to sleep one last thought went through his head.

_‘This can’t be it!’_

 


	2. The White One

**Chapter 2: The White One**

* * *

**(15 minutes earlier)**

Draco awoke very early in the morning, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. It had been years since he had a full decent night sleep, his dreams were haunted by nightmares and something worse: memories. Having one of the most powerful and evil dark wizard's in history live in your house for over a year could do that to you.

The white haired Malfoy heir took a few deep breaths to calm down and turned his head to look at his clock. _'4 AM, new record,'_ he thought whilst trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

He got out of bed and stretched his back with a loud "pop" before making his way to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water washed away the sweat and Draco could feel the stress of his nightmares disappear with it. When he got out of the shower the mirror was clouded with the condense the steam had created.

He used his hand to wipe the fogged mirror and looked at his face. His cheeks weren't as hollow as they had been towards the end of the war, the year he had lived in Japan had been mostly stress free so he had the time to recover and restart his life there.

There were two things in this world he could thank for that.

The boy who lived; Harry Potter.

And his own Sacred Gear.

It had played a vital role in the defeat of the Dark Lord. It was during the final battle between Harry and Voldemort that it happened, right at the moment when it seemed everything was lost. That's when it awakened, it materialized on his left hand, fitting it perfectly like it had always been there.

His Sacred Gear; the White Gauntlet of Divine Dividing.

_'_ _I can't believe that was a year ago'_

The biggest surprise came about a month later, when he was already living in Japan. It could talk, and it had a name; Albion. Oh, and it didn't like to be called an it, he made that perfectly clear the first time they spoke.

 **[Couldn't sleep again, kid?]** The voice of the great White Heavenly Dragon boomed in his head.

Draco rubbed his head in annoyance before he answered. "No, and do you have to talk so bloody loud, old man?"

 **[Of course!]** Albion all but shouted, **[I am a great Heavenly Dragon, so it's only natural my voice should be heard all across the heavens!]**

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense," Draco replied, "IF YOU WEREN'T JUST SHOUTING IN MY HEAD, NO ONE ELSE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

 **[YOU BETTER SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS, KID!]** The white dragon spat back.

At this point Draco's left eye was twitching from frustration, "Like I told you a thousand times before, I'm not a kid anymore!"

 **[Now listen up boy, I have been around since long before you were born. Hell, I was around long before God came into existence. Nearly** ** _everyone_** **is a kid compared to me]** He said in a definitive tone. Draco imagined that should the dragon still be corporeal he would have a giant smug smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well let me tell you something –" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a bright flash of light not far from his house followed by the rumbling sound of a thunderstorm brewing high in the sky.

Draco could almost feel the dragon tense up, if that were even possible. **[Stay alert kid, that wasn't natural. That was the work of magic]** Albion warned him, his tone serious now. Despite sometimes fighting with his host the dragon had no intention of letting him get killed, something Draco was very grateful for.

He slowly walked over to the window to check if he could see what had gotten the dragon spirit so alarmed. What he saw out there caused his jaw to drop in disbelieve.

"No way…" he mumbled, "No fucking way."

Out there, standing tall with a sword pointed at the sky was his old nemesis, the boy who lived himself; Harry potter. And running towards him was the huge form of a werewolf he knew all too well, he was a regular visitor to his nightmares after all, Fenrir Greyback.

A massive bolt of lightning came crashing down on Potter but instead of incinerating him like he expected it was absorbed into the sword, and then fired at Fenrir. It hit the werewolf hard and made him crash into the ground. _Hard._

He saw Harry calmly walk up to the downed beast and lift his sword, ready to finish the job.

That was when it all went to shit.

Draco saw them exchanging some words which apparently caused Harry to hesitate for a split second. That was all it took. Fenrir shot up from the ground and buried his teeth deep into Harry's shoulder.

This caused Draco to shoot into action, he quickly threw some pants on and started running to the door.

By the time he got there it was already over. The werewolf's head was separated from his body and Harry was on the ground looking like he could just drop dead any second.

Now that he was closer he could confirm it was him, the lightning shaped scar was clearly visible on his forehead and the emerald glow of his eyes was shining as bright as ever. Then, it started to dim and his eyes were closing.

"Potter!" Draco cried out.

"Draco?" And with that last word, he closed his eyes. They didn't open again.

Draco swung Harry's arm over his shoulder and sprinted back to the house, dragging the unconscious body of Potter with him. He took him upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms in the mansion all the while shouting for his parents to wake up.

"Father! Mother! Wake up, I need help!"

A couple seconds later his startled looking parents stormed into the room. Lucius' eyes darted across the room, quickly taking everything in. "What happened Draco, is that Potter?"

"Werewolf bite, he's losing a lot of blood, father. What do we do?" Draco was panicking, after over a year of relative peace and quiet he wasn't used to these kind of situations anymore.

His fathers' eyes widened and he immediately began using his magic on the boy's wounds. "The blood loss is the least of our worries, werewolf venom is extremely lethal to humans." He explained.

Draco watched as his father summoned magic circle after magic circle above the bite wound. He could do nothing but watch helplessly from the side. At that moment he felt completely useless.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He questioned.

"Get a bezoar from my potions cabinet and ground it up until it is a fine dust. Narcissa, you know what to do," he responded, never once even looking up. He kept his attention fully focused on the healing magic he was using on the boy. Every second was important when it came to dealing with werewolf venom.

Draco hurried to the cabinet and roughly opened it, nearly ripping it off its hinges. Some ingredients fell to the ground as he was rummaging through them. "Come on, come on. Where the fuck is it?" He was beginning to lose hope when he finally found a little box labeled 'Bezoar'. He quickly ground the stone like mass up and returned to his father.

It seemed his father was done with whatever magic he was using. He took the bezoar dust an applied an ample amount of it to the wound before speaking. "There, it is done."

"So that's it, you removed the venom?" Draco asked.

"No," his father answered. "Werewolf venom is lethal to humans and there is nothing you can do about it, the best I can do is slow it down."

"So he's still going to die?"

"No, I didn't say that." His father ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to comb some loose strands back. "I said there is nothing _I_ can do about it, but your mother is contacting someone who can as we speak."

Draco got a nervous look on his face. Surely his father couldn't mean _her_ , could he? "You mean mother is calling –"

"Yes, she is calling _her_ " his father interrupted him. "It's the only way to save him." Lucius took a seat and gestured for his son to do the same. "Now, can you tell me why Potter was fighting a werewolf in our backyard?"

"It was Fenrir Greyback," Draco began, "He must have been coming for us because we betrayed Voldemort. Although I have no idea what Potter is doing here."

"What about Greyback, is he still around?" Lucius asked.

"No, Potter killed him." Draco truthfully replied.

Lucius seemed to relax a bit after those words. "Well then, it seems we owe mister Potter here a thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," the voice of Harry Potter interjected, which caused the two Malfoys to snap their heads in his direction almost in unison.

* * *

When Harry came to, he noticed four things.

One: By some miraculous turn of events he wasn't dead.

Two: He was currently lying in a very comfortable bed.

Three: He could sense multiple magical cores near him, so he wasn't alone wherever he was.

And four: His shoulder fucking hurt, _a lot_.

He shifted his weight to relieve some of the pressure on his wound and opened his eyes. The moment he did so his eyes were bombarded with the glow of magical lighting, causing him to close his eyes in pain again.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts and tried to remember what happened and where he was. The years of occlumency training had eventually paid off, and while he would never fully master it he had enough control over it to organize thoughts and keep someone from ripping apart his mind with only a look.

_'_ _Thank you Snape, despite all our differences you actually did teach me something useful'_

It all came back to him in a matter of seconds. Tracking down Fenrir, finally confronting him, the moment of hesitation which allowed Fenrir to catch him off guard and right when he was about to close his eyes and die he saw.. Draco? He never thought he would see him again, let alone here, in Japan of all places.

He opened his eyes again, slowly this time, giving them the time to adjust to the sudden influx of light this time and looked down at his shoulder. The wound didn't look nearly as bad as he had expected. It was clear someone had used magic to treat it, but it wasn't fully healed. There was still a small amount of blood seeping out of it and the blackened veins around it were clearly visible on his skin because of the venom still slowly spreading.

_'_ _So they weren't able to heal me huh, guess I'm going to die after all.'_

After he was done inspecting his wound he looked around in the room until he found what he was looking for; the two Malfoy's, each sitting on a chair not far from him. His mind hadn't entirely woken up yet, it was all still a little foggy, but he could make out some of the words they were saying so he had a general idea of what they were talking about.

"It seems we owe mister Potter here a thank you." He heard Lucius Malfoy say.

He pushed himself up, took a deep breath and decided to enter the conversation. "I didn't do it for you."


	3. Magical Boy?

**Chapter 3: Magical boy?**

* * *

Watching the two Malfoy's turn to him with those surprised, almost blank, expressions on their faces was almost enough to make Harry smile. Almost. It took a while before they got out of their stupor and were able to speak again.

"Ah, mister Potter," the elder Malfoy began. "To be completely honest I hadn't expected you to wake up so soon."

"Yeah, well you know me, always surpassing expectations." He deadpanned, looking down at his wound. "Guess I'm the one to thank you for patching me up?"

"Don't thank me yet, Potter. I only managed to slow down the spread of the venom, this is far from over." Lucius got up from his seat and stiffly walked over to the bed. "Tell me, what do you know about werewolf bites?"

_'_ _Still walking around like he has a stick up his arse, at least that hasn't changed.'_

"They either kill you or turn you into a werewolf. As far as I know that's pretty much it." Harry groaned in pain when the venom spread a bit further in his veins. "That being said, I don't feel particularly wolfish."

"That is correct, at least partially." The elder Malfoy took the bowl with the rest of the ground up bezoar "Let me look at the wound, I need to apply some more of the bezoar dust." He carefully applied the rest of it causing Harry to hiss in pain before it started to work and actually alleviated some of his pain. "But do you know why only some people become werewolves? Do you know the deciding factor in who survives the bite and who doesn't?"

Harry took a second to think about it while letting the bezoar do its work. "I.. don't know. I thought some people just got lucky, or unlucky depending how you look at it." He wasn't quite sure if he would even want to be a werewolf. Having to turn into a monster once a month didn't seem like much fun, Remus Lupin was proof of that.

"There is a bit more to it than just 'luck'. In truth the bite doesn't turn you into a werewolf. It merely unleashes the beast inside."

"The beast inside? You're going to need to be a little more specific than that, Malfoy."

"What I'm trying to say is that it is impossible for a human to become a werewolf. What the bite really does is activate the werewolf gene that lay dormant in those who descend from the bloodline of the first werewolves." Lucius calmly explained to the young Potter.

"And my bloodline isn't one of those, I suppose?"

Lucius shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid not. The Potters were a pureblood family in every sense of the word and your mother was the first of her family to have any connection to the magical world."

"So to sum up; I've been bitten, I'm not turning into a werewolf, and you can't heal me? Am I getting this right?" The only thing the elder Malfoy could do was nod his head.

"Well then, can you do me one last favor?" Harry inched a bit closer to him. "Fuck off, and let me die in peace."

Lucius narrowed his lips and got an annoyed look on his face. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Potter. By killing Fenrir you probably saved our lives. So we owe you now, and I don't like to owe someone."

Harry gave him a questioning look. "I thought you said you only managed to slow down the spread of the venom?"

"I did," Lucius said, absentmindedly playing with his wedding ring. "I can't heal you, but I do know someone who can."

Harry tilted his head curiously, a frown crossed his face. "You think maybe you could start off with that? Instead of oh, I don't know, making me believe there was nothing anyone could do to save me?" he angrily stated.

"The reason I didn't tell you right away is because you wouldn't really be comfortable with who was needed to save you." At that moment Narcisse walked back into the room. Lucius looked at his wife. "Did you make contact?"

Narcissa nodded. "They are coming." Was all she said.

Harry was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in his gut, not liking where this was going. "They? Who are they? Who is coming, Malfoy?"

"Go and make some tea for our soon to be guests, Draco." Lucius told his son, keeping his gaze away from Harry. Draco got up and quickly made his way to the kitchen to brew a pot of tea.

"Who is coming, _Malfoy_ " Harry spat.

"You're not going to like it."

"Tell me!"

Lucius met Harry's eyes.

"The Devil."

* * *

Harry didn't have time to protest because right at that moment a magic teleportation circle began to form in the room.

He immediately sprang into action, jumping off his bed with his left arm hanging limp besides him because of the wound.

The circle had formed and began emitting a slight glow.

Raising his right hand, Harry conjured a magical circle of his own, ready to fire off a massive bolt of lightning as soon as the creature would appear.

With a bright flash of light the teleportation magic finished its job. He blinked once to protect his eyes from the light and when he opened his eyes he was ready to face whatever monstrosity would be standing in front of him.

Nothing could have prepared him for this.

When Lucius told him he had invited the Devil into his house he had expected red skin big horns and a lot of fire. All of his expectations had been blown out the window when instead, right in front of his eyes, two girls, who looked to be around his age, appeared.

All Harry could do was stare, mouth slightly agape. The first one, a beautiful girl dressed in a business suit with long, black hair tied into twin tails calmly started walking to him, a smile adorning her lips. Her violet eyes met his green ones. Completely ignoring the fact he still had a magic circle ready she placed one of her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back on the bed. "You know, someone in your condition shouldn't be jumping around, trying to attack defenseless young women like that." She scolded him.

"I… what?" Harry's brain hadn't really caught up with what just happened. One moment he was ready to face the devil and the next he was being scolded by an, admittedly beautiful, girl for trying to attack them.

"Ah, how rude of me, I should introduce myself!" The violet-eyed girl exclaimed. "My name is Serafall Leviathan, one of the Four Great Satans, and I'm in charge of foreign affairs! And this," She pointed at the girl behind her with her thumb. The girl in question had red hair, bright blue eyes, a very, _very_ buxom figure and appeared to be wearing some sort of school uniform. "This is Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory family, one of the two families in charge of Kuoh!"

The now identified Gremory acknowledged Harry with a smile and a slight bow of the head.

Harry still could do nothing but stare in confusion.

"Judging by your reaction, I assume this isn't really what you expected, huh?" Serafall asked him.

He took some time to blink a couple of times before answering. "Honestly? No. I was expecting something more along the lines of fire and brimstone and all that."

"Hmmm, most people do," she took a step back and revealed her black bat-like wings. "But I can assure you, we _are_ Devils." Retracting her wings, she took a look at the wound on Harry's shoulder. "Well then, I guess it's time to get to business, it looks like you don't have much time left."

"So you can heal me?"

Serafall got a mischievous smile on her face. "In a way, but it comes at a price."

Harry got a bad feeling, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "And what exactly is that price?"

"Your soul."

"No."

"Mou _~,_ Harry it isn't as bad as you think," the Satan pouted. Harry couldn't believe she was actually pouting. "Isn't that right Draco-chan?"

He hadn't even noticed Draco had already returned with some tea. "Wait, hold on. _You_ are a Devil?"

"Yes, you are looking at a pawn in the service of Sona Sitri, it was the price we had to pay to live in Devil territory." He said while handing out cups of tea to everyone. "Honestly it's not that bad. I'm still me and they don't make me do anything I don't want to. Devils really aren't the 'dark' creatures most wizards would make you believe." He shrugged. "Do you really think I would let anyone control me after Voldemort?"

Harry remembered all too well how bad Draco had looked by the end of it. "No, I guess not." He looked at Serafall. "Assume I say yes, what then? Some sort of ritual to extract my soul?"

Serafall giggled at that. "No, silly. All it would take is this," She summoned what looked like a chess piece in her hand. "This is an evil piece, every pure-blooded devil has a set, we use it to turn someone into a devil. And your soul will just stay in your body, even devils have souls you know."

"So I'll really still be me?"

"Yup," she responded

Harry took some time to think about it. Did he really want to be a devil? Or would it be better to finally give up and die?

Before he could come to a decision Draco's voice ripped him from his thoughts. "Are you seriously still thinking about it? Do you really want to die like this? After all the shit you've been through you're just giving up?! No way, Potter! This is a chance to be really free, no stupid prophecy, no dark lord trying to get you. I can honestly say that, despite having 'sold' my soul, I have never been more free!"

"Ok."

"What?"

Harry sighed. "I said OK, I'll do it" he looked back at Serafall. "So what now?"

She smiled at him. "That's great! Now you have a choice to make. You can join Rias' peerage, since my precious little So-tan already has the White Dragon Emperor. Orrrrrr" She almost purred. "You can join me!"

One magic circle, a bright flash of light and some sparkles that seemingly came out of nowhere later Serafall was no longer dressed in a business suit, instead she was wearing a pink magical girl outfit carrying a magic wand in one hand and a book in the other. "I'll be the magical girl Serafall Levia-tan and you will be my magical boy Harry Pot-tan, just like in your books!" She shouted, showing him the book.

And just like that Harry reverted back to just staring disbelievingly at the scene in front of him.

"On second thought, I think I'd rather die. And I'm not a, how did you say it, _Magical Boy_." He took a closer look at the book to see just what in Merlin's name she was talking about.

**The Amazing Adventures Of Harry Potter; Magical boy!**

**By Peeves, the poltergeist of Hogwarts.**

**This is the story of what happened in the years between the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry's return to Hogwarts. Read all about his adventures all the way from a Magical baby to a real Magical boy!**

_'_ _Yeah, I'm definitely dead already, and I'm in hell'_

The smile was immediately wiped from the young Satan's face and she began pouting again. "Mou, Harry-chan, you don't have to be so mean! Now I need to see my little sister So-tan to cheer up! Come on Draco, let's go together!" She exclaimed, dragging Draco along by his arm.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Lady Leviathan. Sona is probably still sleeping and wouldn't like to be disturbed." The uncomfortable looking Malfoy reasoned.

Serafalls' pout became even bigger. "Hmm, I suppose you're right. Maybe I should just go home. And don't call me that Draco-chan, you know I don't like it. Well, goodbye everyone!"

After everyone politely said bye, she turned to Draco expectedly.

Draco's face turned red and he mumbled something Harry couldn't quite make out.

"I can't hear you, Draco-chan!" Serafall replied, smile returning on her face.

Draco sighed. "Goodbye… Onee-Chan"

Serafall's mood did a complete 180 and she smiled at him before teleporting away.

Harry was sure he was dead at this point. There was just no way that really happened. "Did… Did you just call her O—"

"Don't even ask, Potter." Draco interrupted him. "You've seen what she's like."

Harry turned his head to look at Rias. "Please tell me you don't have a sibling like that."

Rias got a nervous look on her face. "I'm afraid I can't make that promise, but I can promise you I'll never make you do anything you don't want to."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Rias took out one of her evil pieces and placed it on his chest. For a second it glowed red and then it disappeared in him.

"That was it?"

"Yes, usually I like to make it a little more dramatic, but I figured you've had enough excitement for today." The red haired devil responded. "I'll let you rest for now and I'll immediately get started on living arrangements and getting you into school. See you later!" She disappeared in a magic circle.

"Thank you," Harry sincerely told the Malfoy's.

"You are very welcome, Potter. We're going back to bed now to get some sleep, something you should do too." Lucius replied.

As they were leaving, Harry took a sip from his tea and made a disgusted face.

"Oh and Draco," He said to the leaving boy. "This tea tastes like catpiss."

Draco snarled and flipped him off. "Fuck you too, Potter."


End file.
